Triplets Maybe?
by HOM3STUCK H3T4L14N
Summary: Whisky, Lisbeth, and Helen are starting their first year at Hogwarts, and they meet Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and three others(Have to read to figure out who they are!) Sucky title. Sorry.
1. Introductions

**A/N- Random idea I had. **

**Also, on Friday I disowned a bunch of soon-to-be sixth graders from my school, because they hate Harry Potter. My grade's band and orchestra had been playing for them, and the orchestra teacher was trying to persuade them to join orchestra, and he played a tune from Harry Potter. He then asked if they knew what movie that was from, and only five people raised their hands, and then after they answered the question he asked if they like Harry Potter, and there was this chorus of 'no's, and I just yelled, "DISHONOR ON YOU! DISHONOR ON YOUR COW!" Yeah, okay, that's actually a slightly warped version of what happened, but that's basically what happened. Don't freaking judge me I'm awesome! XD**

**Disclaimer- I only own the OCs, and a few random events, but mostly this is going on the story line of the first book.**

**Whisky LeVeah- Metamorphmagus, original look is the same as Allison's, short**

**Helen LeVeah- Metamorphmagus, original look is the same as Allison's, short**

**Lisbeth'Liz' LeVeah- Deep red hair, gold eyes(like a bright amber), short, one fang(Wisky and Helen do not have this)**

* * *

Lisbel

I was sitting in a hot room that had no AC, and it was the middle of Summer.

My clothes, and hair were sticking to my body, and I was listening to the teacher drone on about something, maybe math.

If you hadn't guessed, I'm in Summer School.

Now, you might be thinking, 'if you're in Summer School shouldn't you be listening?'

The thing is I already know all of this stuff! I just suffer from MP&L-Major Procrastination and Laziness, so I tend not to turn in homework, or projects, or school work. Once I managed to procrastinate the entire way through an EOG without even answering one question.

Anyways, I was lost in my thoughts when there was a rapping on the window right beside me. I looked over to see a... was that really? It was! There was an owl at the window.

I grinned. _I wonder what would happen if I just 'accidentally' unlatched the window. It would probably be really funny._

I reached out my hand, ducked, and unlatched the window.

There were shocked screams at first, and then they just stopped. I looked up to see them all staring at me. I turned to my desk, and saw that the owl was standing there with one leg outstretched.

I saw that on the leg there was a letter. I curiously took it off, and the front said:

_Ms. L. LeVeah  
__The seat by the last window  
__Room 50  
South Middle  
__Elm Street  
__Annan_

"LeVeah," the teacher said.

I ignored him.

"LeVeah. Hand me the letter, and take the owl outside."

"No." I said.

"Hand it here or you get detention."

"I'll take detention, thanks."

"Hand it to me, or I'll take it, and you get detention."

"Try and catch me!" I yelled as I jumped out of the window with ease, and ran to the place I would hide whenever I needed to get away.

It was a group of rose bushes by the edge of the woods.

I opened the envelope, and eight large gold coins, sixteen smaller silver coin, twenty-four bronze coins, and a small bag fell into my lap.

I heard shouts from the school, calling for me, but I just ignored them, and I proceeded to open the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. LeVeah,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I flipped the page

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

_This could just be a fake _I thought. _But I don't know anyone creative enough to come up with this, or smart enough to tame an owl, and then have it come out in daylight, and send it exactly where I was._

I then flipped to the third, and a ticket fell out.

_Use the flu powder we gave you by throwing it into a fire, then after the fire turns green step into it_

_Step into it!?_

_step into it, and say 'Diagon Alley'. You will use the coins to buy your equipment. The Galleons are the gold ones, the Sickles are the silver ones, and the Knuts are the bronze ones. Term starts on September 1._

Now, onto the ticket.

_King's Cross Station_

_Platform 9 3/4_

I snorted. "9 3/4? God, I knew Brit were weird, but making a Platform 9 3/4 that's just stupid!" I laughed.

_Hogwarts Express_

_Departs at 11 A.M._

_This better not be a hoax! If it is the person who pulled it will be in a world of pain!_

* * *

Helen

"Helen!" My mom yelled extremely loud so that I could hear her over my music, currently it was I Can Walk on Water, I Can Fly nightcored version.

"What?" I asked, pausing my music, and taking my headphones off.

"You've gotten your Hogwarts acceptance letter!" she squealed. "Do you want to go shopping now? Oooo I can't wait to get your wand!"

"We also have to get some more bags so you can take some of your instruments, and your manga. That's what it's called, right?"

"Yeah, but there's also anime, which I'll take with me."

"But there's nothing to watch it on."

"My computer has a CD slot," I said.

"But Hogwarts doesn't have any internet."

"You don't need the internet to watch a CD."

"Hogwarts also doesn't have any electrical outlets to charge you electronics with."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed. "Don't bother me I have to get a bunch of sheet music!"

"Aww! I wanted to get you your wand soon, but I guess that'll have to wait."

* * *

Whisky

"Whisky! Get your ass down here!" I heard my dad yell from the living room.

I sighed, walked out of my room, and descended the stairs. "What?" I asked as I poked my head around the corner.

"You got an owl." He gestured to the owl post, which had a tawny owl sitting on it.

I walked over to it, and pulled off the letter. "Huh, Hogwarts."

"You better get in Slytherin, or we'll disown you."

"Like I care. I hate this family," I said as I trudged back up to my room.

"You better care!" I heard my mom yell from the bathroom. "'Cause you'll be out on the streets!"

"Believe it or not, I know people other than you two." I slammed the door closed.

* * *

Lisbeth

"So this... Is King's Cross Station," I panted. "I can't believe I made it here with dad on my tail. Wonder how far behind he is."

"Liz! Liz! Get back here!" I heard the voice of my dad scream.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I ran into King's Cross. _I need a place to hide_ I looked around, and saw a group of suit cases. _Alright! I can hide there!_

I ran over, hide behind them, and made my own luggage blend in with them.

"Lisbeth!" My dad yelled.

_Just wait for him to move on_ I thought to myself. _Just move on. Just move on. Move on already!_

Eventually he gave up, and walked away. Yeah, I inherited my laziness from him, thankfully I didn't inherit his stupidity.

I sighed, stood up, stretched, and started searching for Platform 9 3/4.

I was becoming more, and more doubtful as I went on because I had not seen a single platform with a '3/4' or anything like that yet, and when I had finally gotten to Platform 9 I went to the next one, and guess what. It was freaking 10!**(A/N: In my brain I just see Pewdiepie doing this. Can anyone else see that?)**

I sighed. "Guess I'm gonna have to ask for directions." I lugged my stuff over to the nearest Station guard, and said, "Can you tell me where Platform 9 3/4 is?"

"9 3/4?" He asked. "Blimey. You're the second person to ask me that today. Are you kids pulling a prank on me, or something?"

"No."

"Well, I've never heard of a Platform 9 3/4."

"Oh, well, thanks anyways." I lugged by stuff over by Platforms 9 and 10, and I just stood there, unsure of what to do.

Finally after several minutes of waiting I saw a small group of people, two girl that looked like, well, me, a really bouncy, brunette adult, and two serious-faced, black-haired adults, probably a couple.

"I can't believe my little baby is going to Hogwarts!" the bouncy brunette exclaimed, pinching one of the red-heads. Oh, and she was Scottish, like me!

The red-head swatted away her hand.

_Hogwarts!?_

I walked over to them, and said, "Did you say Hogwarts?"

"Yep! I did!"

I let out a sigh of relief, and said, "Good. I was starting to think that the letter I got was a hoax. Can you, um, help me with getting there?"

"Of course!"

The black-haired couple pulled aside the other red-head, and said, "Now listen, Whisky. You're not to converse with mudbloods like her, or we'll..."

"I don't care what you'll do," she said, and turned away from them.

"Umm, did you just call me a mudblood?" I asked. "I din't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure that it's an insult."

"Just ignore them."

"They're a bunch of Mr. Grump-Pants!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Exactly how childish are you?" I asked.

"This way!" She lead us to a wall, and said, "Walk through!"

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Whisky, we're leaving," the couple said, and they walked away.

"Walk through the wall, like this," the brunette woman put her hand through the wall, then her whole arm, then her leg, and then she was halfway through, and then she stepped back out. "See."

"I'll go through first," Whisky said, stepping forward with her luggage, and then through the wall.

"I'll go next," I volunteered. I clutched my luggage, closed my eyes, and stepped through the wall. "Oh my gof!" I exclaimed when I opened my eyes. "This is so awesome! I walked through a wall! I'm going to a wizarding school! I have a cat!"

"You're excited about that cat?"

"I've always wanted a cat!"

"I have too. I was supposed to get an owl, but I got this tabby, and I hid her from my parents."

"She's so pretty!" I said. "What's her name?"

"I haven't decided on a name yet."

"Oh, well, this is Sphinx, and she's a Bengal."

"I also have a cat," the third of us said. "He's a black cat, now, why don't we get on the train."

"Holy shit!" Whisky, and I exclaimed, jumping back from surprise.

"She's does that sometimes," her mom said. "But she is right, you should get on the train. It's already 10:48, and it leaves at 11."

"What!?" Whisky, and I exclaimed. "Come on!"

We managed to get on the train in time, and now we were walking down the halls, trying to find an empty car.

"I'm Lisbeth, by the way," I said. "But, just call me Liz."

"I'm Whisky."

"Helen," the third girl said. "There doesn't seem to be any open cars."

"I got this," I said, turning to a random car, sliding open the door, and said, "We're sitting here." I then pushed Whisky, and Helen in, and followed them in.

In the car were two boys who looked exactly the same, and they had red hair. Well, it was more like orange than red.

"Sorry, about this," Whisky said. "I'm Whisky."

"I'm Liz," I said.

"Helen..." Helen said, pulling a book from one of her bags, and she started reading it... backwards?

"Why're you reading your book backwards?"

"It's a manga. This is how you're supposed to read manga."

"Oh."

"I'm Fred, and this is George," the guy to the right said.

"Nice to meet you," Whisky said. "You're Weaslys aren't you?"

"Yeah," George said.

"Good. My parents won't approve of me speaking with you, so your okay in my book."

* * *

**A/N- End of chapter 1! I hope all of you enjoyed, and BTW reviews normally inspire me, because then I know that people want to read more!**


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**A/N- Hello peoples! Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading past the first chapter. ^-^ BTW Helen, and Whisky are based a lot off of me, and Liz is just Liz.**

**Disclaimer- I only own the OCs, and a few random events, but mostly this is going on the story line of the first book.**

**Whisky LeVeah- Metamorphmagus, original look is the same as Allison's, short**

**Helen LeVeah- Metamorphmagus, original look is the same as Allison's, short**

**Lisbeth'Liz' LeVeah- Deep red hair, gold eyes(like a bright amber), short, one fang(Wjisky and Helen do not have this**

* * *

Helen

"Do you two know how much longer until we get to Hogwarts?" Liz asked the twins.

"A long time," one of them said.

"The Trolley has only just come by," the other one said.

There was a knocking on the door, and then it slide open. There stood a girl with bushy brown hair, already in her school robes. "Have any of you seen Neville's toad? He's gone missing."

"Nah," the Weasly's said.

"No," Whisky said at the same time.

I didn't look up from my manga.

"Well, tell me if you do," the girl said, and then left.

"I think I'm going to get my robes on," I said, as I stood up. I reached up to my clothes bag, and pulled out a white collared shirt, and the black robe. I then left to go change.

When I came back the Weasly's, and Liz were staring at me.

"What?" I asked, getting uncomfortable.

"You're hair changed!"

"It does that."

"Mine does too," Whisky said.

"Is that normal for wizards!?" Liz exclaimed, looking at the twins.

"No," they said.

"What the hell! I wanna learn how to do it!"

"Sorry, you have to be born a metamorphmagus," I said. "It is pretty awesome though. Especially if I have my hair brown, blond, black, or red, and then I just change it to purple, and the reactions are so funny."

"They really are," Whisky said. "I'm keeping my hair like this until the sorting ceremony, then I'm going to make it longer, and turn it green."

"I'm keeping mine purple. I think I'm probably going to change the length when the sorting hat is on, maybe I could change something to an animal characteristic... I could give myself a beak..."

"You can do that!?" Liz exclaimed.

"Yep," Whisky said.

"Whoa, I wish I was a metamorphmagus. Imagine the things I could do with that..."

* * *

Whisky

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" A ghost said as he floated by. "My old house don't you know."

"Whoa! There are ghost here!" Liz exclaimed, her eyes glistening with excitement. "That's so cool! I always knew ghost were real! Whoa! Cool! Are those paintings moving!? And are those candles floating!?"

"Honestly," I sighed. "I know you grew up with a Muggle family, but are moving paintings, ghosts, and floating candles that much to get work up about?"

"Yes! Pictures don't move in the Muggle world, and ghost don't exist by their standards, and candles don't float! This is freaking cool!"

"Form a line, and follow me," the woman, who we learned was Professor McGonagall, said. "Follow me."

They followed her into the Great Hall, and Liz yelled, "You can see the sky!" Making several people laugh. "Whisky! Helen! Look up!"

"We know," Helen snapped, she was being slightly moody because she hadn't watched any anime, or listened to any music yet, and knowing that she had to go an entire year without those essentials.

"Liz. Calm down. We're in a wizarding school after all."

Professor McGonagall places a stool, and a hat in front of the teachers table where everyone could see. Then the hat twitched, and a rip started to open, then it was _singing_.

"Whoa! Singing hats!" Liz said.

The hat was singing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"When I call your name you will sit on this stool, and put on the hat to be sorted," McGonagall said. "Abbot, Hannah."

A girl walked up to the stool, and the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The sorting continued from there.

"LeVeah," the three of us took a small step forward. "Helen."

Helen shyly walked up to the stool, sat down, and put the hat on.

The hat sat there for a long time, and Helen started blushing, and she even changed her hair back to a duller version of it's original color.

Eventually the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a tsunami of clapping coming from the Gryffindor table as she put the hat back on the stool, and quickly walked over to her fellow Gryffindors, and sat down beside Fred, or George.

"LeVeah, Lisbeth," McGonagall called.

Liz walked forward confidently, and put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled after only a few seconds.

"LeVeah, Whisky."

This time I walked forward, and put the hat on.

"Hmm... Lot's of courage," the Sorting Hat said. "But even more of a need to prove yourself, and show people that you're better than they expect. You also have the need to succeed, I'll put you in SL-"

_Put me in Slytherin, and I will personally rip you to shreds._ I thought, angrily.

"F... fine. GRYFFINDOR!" I got up, and walked over to sit beside Liz, and across from Helen.

"I've never seen the Sorting Hat change it's mind," one of the twins said.

"What did you do to make that happen?" the other asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "Just kind of threatened it."

"That's what I did," Helen said. "It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, actually Slytherin was pretty high up there too. I guess I'm kind of a Jack of All Trades."

"Really?" Liz asked. "You don't seem like it. Well it knew immediately that I belong here. What about you two?" She turned to the twins.

"Same as you," they said.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall called.

Helen, and I gawked at the boy who was walking up to the hat.

After several minutes the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" And the roar from the Gryffindors was even louder than all four of the houses combined earlier.

Then he actually came, and sat down by us, and started talking to the Weaslys. I just... the only thought going through my brain were 'webfhsknhbvkernac', and Helen had somehow managed to get a slight nosebleed.

"Hey, Helen," I said. "You've got a nosebleed."

"What!? That only happens in anime, and manga!" She yelled, blushing.

"Try wiping your nose."

She did, and there was no more blood. "I have been proven wring," she said.

"Weasly, Ron." McGonagall said.

"Isn't that one of your brothers?" Liz asked the twins.

"Yeah," they said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

The twins cheered extra loud.

"Well done, Ron," another member of the Weasly family said.

The Sorting Ceremony was almost done, and when it was food came out, and introductions were done. Then Dumbledore made a speech, and the First Years went on a tour of Hogwarts then went to there dorms.

"I'm pooped," I sighed as I plopped onto the bed I had received. Helen, Liz, and I shared a room with Hermione Granger. "I'm going to sleep. Screw changing."

"Okay then," Helen said. There was silence, then noise.

Loud noise.

"My god, Helen! Cut it out!" I yelled.

"Want me to be a grouch tomorrow morning you let me play for two hours." She said.

"NO ONE'S GOING TO LET YOU PLAY THAT THING FOR TWO HOURS!"

An hour later, I was proved wrong. Apparently I was the only one who was tired. Everyone ended up giving song suggestions to her.

Several people requested 'The Jaws Theme' whatever that was, and 'The Super Mario Bros. Theme' again, the hell is that? And many other things.

Thankfully some people suggested Mozart, and other classical things, but eventually it got so late that McGonagall had to come in, and take away Helen's violin. She then retreated into a corner, curled up, and had somehow managed to get a visible dark aura around her, and had made the temperature drop considerably.

"Is that normal for wizards?" Liz, and Hermione had asked.

"No," I sighed. "She's special."

"Don't talk about me behind my back," she huffed.

"We're not behind your... oh, I guess we are literally behind your back... Well, you should get some sleep, we're having classes tomorrow."

"I'm a night person, I normally stay up until, like, three in the morning, and I also sometimes stay up until six."

"That's insane." I said. "I'm going to sleep now," I yawned, and curled up underneath my blankets.

* * *

**A/N- End of chapter 2! 3 should be up anytime now. I hope you enjoyed, and please review.**


	3. The Morning

**A/N- HEEEELLLLLOOOO! HERE'S CHAPTER 3! I'M LISTENING TO THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES NIGHTCORED VERSIONS, AND THE EPIC GUITAR SOLOS ARE GETTING ME MAJORLY ENERGIZE! EXPECT A WEIRD AS FUCK CHAPTER... maybe... possibly not. ANYWAYS I WILL MOST DOUBTLY PUT THIS SONG INTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer- I only own the OCs, and a few random events, but mostly this is going on the story line of the first book.**

**Whisky LeVeah- Metamorphmagus, original look is the same as Allison's, short**

**Helen LeVeah- Metamorphmagus, original look is the same as Allison's, short**

**Lisbeth'Liz' LeVeah- Deep red hair, gold eyes(like a bright amber), short, one pointed tooth(Helen, and Whisky do not have this)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Liz

"ON A COLD WINTER MORNING!" I sang, as Helen was playing the musical part on violin. "IN THE TIME BEFORE THE LIGHT! IN THE FLAMES OF DEATH'S ETERNAL REIGN! WE RIDE TOWARDS THE FIGHT! WHEN THE DARKNESS HAS FALLEN DOWN! AND THE TIMES ARE TOUGH ALRIGHT! THE SOUND OF EVIL LAUGHTER FALLS AROUND THE WORLD TONIGHT! FIGHTING HARD, FIGHTING ON FOR THE STEEL! THROUGH THE WASTELANDS EVERMORE! THE SCATTERED SOULS WILL FELL THE HELL! BODIES WASTED ON THE SHORES! ON THE BLACKEST PLAINS IN HELL'S DOMAIN! WE WATCH THEM AS THEY GO!"

"SHUT UP!" Whisky yelled. "IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!"

"THROUGH THE FIRE AND THE PAIN AND ONCE AGAIN WE KNOW!" I continued singing, and Helen continued playing, replacing the epic guitar solos with epic violin solos. "TONIGHT WE'RE FLYING AND WE'RE FREE!"

BANG!

I heard a chorus of 'thank you!'s from the other rooms.

"Whisky, you didn't have to hit us," I said.

"Yeah, you could have just asked," Helen said. "And with what you did you could have broken Norway!"**(A/N- It is fact that I named my violin Norway, and I thought it would be funny to throw that in)**

"Norway?" Hermione asked.

"My precious violin!" she said, cradling 'Norway', and fake crying.

"Please tell me you both have actually gone to sleep, and you didn't spend all night planing this," Whisky said.

"I think I actually went to sleep shortly after you did, but Liz woke me up, and told me her plan to wake you up, and I agreed."

"That probably woke up the entire castle," She grumbled. "What, how did you get your violin back? Didn't McGonagall confiscate it last night?"

"I brought two. This one is Norway, and the other is Denmark. And just to let you know, Norway is actually a viola."

"Why did you name your stuff after countries?" Hermione asked.

"Because countries are awesome," Helen crossed her arms. "I only name them after the countries I want to visit though." She then put up Norway, and said, "Okay, what time is breakfast at?"

"7:30," Hermione said.

"Okay then, I'm going to sleep!" Helen said as she curled up in her bed.

"Me too," I sighed, and crawled into my bed.

* * *

Hermione

I woke up for the second time today. Having been woken up by Liz, and Helen playing some song that I had never heard before. I looked to see what time it was, and it was about 7:25, and the other three were not awake yet.

Helen was buried underneath her blankets, and I could only see the top of her head, and her hair which was fanned out all over the bed, constantly changing color, and length. Liz was snoring loudly, and had kicked all of her blankets off of her bed, and was splayed out, and Whisky was mumbling something in her sleep, curled up underneath her blankets.

I decided to get dressed, and figured that they would probably get up on their own, but when it had reached 7:29 I decided to take the initiative, and wake them up myself.

"Hey," I said, shacking Helen, who just happened to be the closest to me. "Hey, get up it's time for breakfast."

"Too early," she said groggily, reaching her hand out from underneath her blankets, and swatting at my hands.

I sighed, and decided that I would get her last. I then tried to wake up Liz.

"Hey, Liz," I said. "Time for breakfast."

No response.

"Liz," I started shacking her.

She shot right up karate chopped me in the head, and yelled, "I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!" Then, realizing that she had just hit me she said, "Oh, sorry Hermione."

"'I'm not a vampire'?" I asked, holding my hand to my head.

"Yeah, I had a dream where some people thought I was a vampire, so they tried to stake me." She half-laughed. "Funny, right?"

"Can you try to wake Helen up, she wouldn't get up for me."

"Alright." She walked over to Helen's bed as I went over to Whisky's, and she yelled, "WAKE UP HELEN! YOUR CAT'S TRYING TO EAT NORWAY!"

"What!" She lurched up, leaped out of bed, and went over to her viola's case. "I should have known better than to believe you. Romania wouldn't be able to open the case."

"You named your cat Romania?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I thought it fit because he has sharp teeth, and Romania has all this lore about vampires."

"Whisky, wake up," I said, hoping that she was easier to wake up than the other two.

"Oh, good morning," she said, her hair was long, bouncy, and light pink, and her eyes were blue. She seemed slightly dazed, and her eyes were glazed.

"Hmm," Helen was standing suddenly standing beside us, she was concentrating hard. "You know, you look kind of like a moe anime character."

"What?" I asked.

"Moe is kind of hard to explain, but it's sort of like, cute and small, cute and clumsy, clumsy and sexy, or cute and dazed. Right now Whisky fits the 'cute and dazed' category."

"Um, okay," I said.

"Please don't call me cute," Whisky said, slightly blushing.

"That's definitely cute," Liz said.

"Well, lets get dressed," Helen sighed as she pulled a white collared shirt on over the black tank top that she slept in. "I wish we could wear pants, but no, we're girls. If girls have to wear a skirt they might have at least tried to make it more like an anime uniform, I like those."

"I agree," Liz said. "About the pant's thing, not the anime thing. I hate skirts."

"I don't really mind them," Whisky said.

"Neither do I," I said.

About seven minutes later the three of them were dressed, and we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Where we we met up with Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, who were talking with three boys, two had blond hair, and the other had brown hair.

* * *

**A/N- I'm cutting off the chapter here. Can anyone tell me who the three boys are? If you can you get an imaginary internet cookie!**


End file.
